ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing World of Gumball Episode Ideas
The Amazing World of Gumball! The Revenge: A 3-Part 1-Hour Special In this episode it starts as in the origins but in Carrie's house and her dad finds her in her room thinking she got out but he finds 4-year-old-Carrie and her dad brings her to the kitchen and feeds her and then 5 hours later she goes into her dad's lab where he made her a tond he starts mixing stuff up and she finds a black with and rainbow potion and mixes all of them and then BOOM! the chemicals explode and she sees a rainbow ghost and the ghost tells Carrie he is a joy virus and then he leaves outside the window but before he can infect anyone Carrie turns on the vacuum cleaner and traps the joy virus inside it and locks him in a safe and he yells I WILL GET REVENGE!! and then 8 years the episode starts later the scene cuts in the episode The joy and he escapes and goes to Elmore junior high and infects gumball in Darwin like in the episode but then principle brown puts the sad music in the speaker and everyone is cured and the joy leaves before he can disappear from the music and later the scene cuts and 1 month later the joy virus comes back and finds Carrie and she didn't recognize the joy but the joy tells her that she created him and Carrie flashbacks and remembers the joy and tries to run away without nobody seeing the joy virus and then Carrie is in a dead end and can't escape and the joy virus gets inside her. To be continued The joy virus gets inside Carrie and she turns into a rainbow color her eyes are shining and her frown turns in a smile then goes to find someone to infect and then the joy makes Carrie shoot a joy ray and infects Leslie who was in the corner and then he goes to a corner and sees gumball and Darwin and he shoots a laser on both of them and they are infected and then Miss simian sees gumball and Darwin and runs to principle brown's office but it was to late and gumball and Darwin gets in the office but before they can infect miss simian and principle brown miss simian puts the sad music and gumball and Darwin are cured and they say What are we gonna do? and miss simian says to pretend to be infected and walk to the front office where there is a P.A to put the music and have everyone cured and they leave the room pretending to be infected and it works because everyone is infected and they think gumball and Darwin miss simian and principle brown are infected but then miss simian sees infected banana Joe peeled like in the episode the joy and see tries to not peel him back but she couldn't resist and peeled banana Joe together and Everyone infected sees them and run to them and gumball Darwin miss simian and principle brown run and see a vent and they all go run to it to escape and they all go inside but then gumball sees penny infected and swipes the radio from miss simian's hand and cures her and pulls her inside but then the radio sliped from his hand and gets destroyed To be continued The radio gets destroyed and gumball closes the vent and the infected students try to find another way to get inside and infect them and Penny gumball Darwin miss simian and principle brown walk into the vents and miss simian sees a light and leads everyone to it and penny calls her dad to say that the school is in danger and to put sad music so everyone is cured and to also tell gumball's parents to come help and then miss simian opens the vent and it lead to the top of the school but before they can escape the joy virus inside Carrie stopped them and starts shooting joy lasers to everyone and then Nicole and Richard come but before they can save them the joy virus shoots joy lasers to Nicole and Richard and they are infected and as the joy virus tries to shoot Penny gumball Darwin miss simian and principle brown penny's dad come and puts sad music from his phone and the joy virus opens the door and everyone infected comes out but Penny's dad brought a big speaker with him and everyone is cured and the joy gets out of Carrie and tries to escape but Gumball gets penny phone and plays the sad music and the joy virus disappeared and everyone is saved and then penny and gumball hold each other and kiss. The end The Alien Gumball and Darwin find a crashed UFO, where they find an alien. They have to help the alien get home, otherwise the alien’s civilization, who are searching for him, will destroy Earth. The History When Gumball falls asleep during history class, he dreams about what he was learning! But with the dangerous time he's thrown into, will he make it out alive? The Number Darwin is on Nicole's phone and accidentally went onto contacts and when he's there he sees somaking that makes his heart skip a beat. He went downstairs and got Gumball. When Gumball comes upstairs he sees on Nicole's contacts: Darwin's Family. Gumball decides to call it. Hello Nicole, is Darwin alright.Gumball shapeshifts into Nicole yes,whatever your name is.How did you forget I'm Darwins mom, Carly. The lady says. Oh yes you Carly hi there. I'm going to show Darwin his new little sister. Err I've got to go err file my tadesk. Bye.Darwin gets angry that Nicole has been keeping this secret from him.Hi my loving mother Nicole or should I say Carly. Darwin says to Nicole. You figured out huh. Yes. I'm sorry Darwin whenever they call saying come and see your new sister I fear that you will start to love them more than us improve really sorry. It's okay said Darwin but that still doesn't mean you can call off the visit. 2 hours later there is a knock on the door and Darwin opens the door to see his family (real). Hi mom hi dad Darwin says. When he went outside he saw his sister and his brother and realised they looked like Anais and Gumball but just as fish. Hey dude . They both say. We're here on holiday. What Darwin says. Yeah our house got attacked by a tsunami. To be continued. .. Valentine's Day It's Valentine's Day and knows who he's going out with. but when Penny gets sick on Valentine's, Gumball only has 1 option for a date: Carrie! (NOOOOO!Darwin is the ONLY ONE for Carrie!) The Snowstorm Gumball, Darwin and Anais are playing in the snow during winter season until it started to get really cold to the point where Gumball turned into a icecube. They tried to figure out what could cause this, and they saw out the window, a big chunk of snow from a nearby factory was spurting out. So, Gumball, Darwin and Anais infiltrated the factory with their not-so-good teqniques. Once they got in, they found out that Rob taking over the factory. After the fight, they finally defeated him until a bunch of policemen stared at them and though they were the ones causing the coldness, so they brought them in community service for 1 day along with Rob. (i don’t really get these fan-made characters but i’ll try to use them more often) The Interference When Richard interferes with a soccer game, he is forced to coach a team of his own to victory. One problem: His team stinks. Will he be able to lead his team to victory? The Tricksters When Gumball and Darwin find out there are other "tricksters" in their school, they plan out an all out prank war to determine the best trickster. The Key Gumball and Darwin are in charge of taking care of a plant. One problem: they have no idea where the key for the house is! They have to find the key before it's too late for the plant! The LBSC Tank Engine Gumball and Darwin see an engine from the LBSC that is Thomas the tank engine's evil twin that is out to get Thomas and destroy the NWR and the boys have to stop him from doing it. The Badge After Nicole gets fired from her job due to budget cuts, Gumball & Darwin offer to find Nicole a new place to work at. The Doll Gumball finally finds out why he is so trouble-prone. Banana Joe's mother secretly has a Gumball voodoo doll. And it's up to Gumball himself to make amends to his friends and family for all that he wronged. The Valentine It's Valentines Day, and Gumball is proud of his cousin Gumdrop for getting his first girlfriend, until Gumball finds out that Gumdrop is dating Penny. Will Gumball & Penny still have a future together, or will this scar Gumball for life? The Story Gumball hears Thomas jump the rolling bridge but when Thomas tries to show it fails (WHAT IS WITH THESE CROSSOVERS?!?) The Journey Gumball realizes that Richard isn't his real father, so he and Darwin embark on a quest to find Gumball's real biological father. Gumball's Nine Cat Lives When Gumball fell off a ladder while playing Dodge or Dare with Darwin and winding up in the hospital, the nurse told him that cats have nine lives in reality, which was a shorter amount of lives no one could ever have. Gumball then vows not to injure himself or cause trouble again. This could be the first episode of the entire series to have a name that does not begin with the usual word "the". The Wilsons the wattersons want to know why the wilsons are wearing head bands Ex harold The Fame When Anais finds out her favorite show, Daisy the Purple Donkey, is looking for a special guest appearance, She, Gumball, & Darwin do anything it takes to help her make the cut The Chest Darwin wakes Gumball and Darwin has a chest and he's wearing Gumball's cloths. Darwin has a chest . GUMBALL I GREW A CHEST Darwin says. Gumball makes Darwin work out so he's not fat. It gets out of hand and Darwin beats up Gumball and gets angry... To be continued The Sister There is a new girl in school.Darwin falls in love with her and he then finds out that she looks like him (a fish with legs ).He tries to impress her.Gumball reminds him that the love of his life is Carrie.Darwin dumps Carrie leaving her heart broken. Darwin then goes up to the new girl and says hey.Hi she answered.She then says I miss home.Darwin asks her what she means.She said she's fromm the the sea and that she misses his brother.Who is your brother?Does he gor to this school Darwin asks.She says that's what I'm trying to find out.What do you mean Darwin asks.What I mean is that my brother go lost in the ocean while I was playing with my mom she answered.We tried to find him but it was no use,after a while we tried looking on land she said.What was his name Darwin asked.Darwin she said.That's funny that's my name Darwin says.I really miss his orange face she said later.Anyway I forgot to ask what your name was Darwin said.Delara she said.I remember that name from somewhere.Delara goes and Gumball walks up to him.Darwin says I think I have found my true love.Umm no you haven't that is you SISTER Gumball says.Wait that was Anais Darwin says.No I mean Delara Gumball says.Darwin realised that what gumball said was true so he went to Delara and said hey. . . Sis.Delara said I found you I finally found my brother.Wait till mom and dad hear this She adds.Mom and dad Darwin gasps.Darwin tells Carrie that it was a mistake and that they want to be back together again.After that Darwin went to live with his parents but after a while went back to his home and said he would visit his real family from time to ti''me. The Intervention Darwin decides to finally upgrade his fashion style, so Gumball and his family take Darwin to the mall. Then, Darwin saw them: a pair of state-of-the-art sneakers on display at a shoe store. When Darwin puts on the shoes, he feels like he had found his new friends. The next day, he wears them to school. But he eventually gets obsessed with them. And it's up to Gumball to get rid of them. The Throwback When Gumball accidentally burns the Christmas tree, his family gets angry with him and Nicole sends him to bed early. Then, in the middle of the night, he gets visited by a familiar face: his equivalent from season one. Gumball Climbs to Victory The Watterson family decides to climb Mount Elmore, the highest mountain in the city, even higher than Mount Everest. The Culprit When Gumball's favorite sweater goes missing, it's up to Darwin and Eric Watterson to figure out why. The Rumour Bobert uncovers why Gumball and Darwin are so stupid, and spreads a rumour about it. The Railway The Wattersons go on vacation to The famous Island Of Sodor. But after they get scared after hearing the story of Timothy The Ghost Engine from Percy. And when the Vicarstown bridge Stop's working, Thomas needs to find a way to get them back to Elmore. The Thorn Gumball accidentally got a splinter on his finger while playing football with Darwin and Eric Watterson. The Bus Gumball,Eric Watterson and Darwin School bus is pulled over, making them late for school! The Jellyfish Darwin, Gumball ,Anais and Eric Watterson the cat got a jellyfish named Eric. The Lullaby Anais was having trouble going to sleep so that Nicole has to take care of her. The Wilderness Nicole and Anais went camping in the wild and spent some nights. The Surgery Anais and Gumball Must Have Tonsillectomies. The Chicken Pox Anais got a case of the chicken pox and has to stay home with Nicole. The Staring Contest Gumball, Darwin, Eric Watterson and Richard have a staring contest. The Beach Gumball,Eric Watterson, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, and Richard spend a day at the beach. The Skirt When Gumball can't find his swim pants, he'll just go wearing a grass skirt for swimming, but that was Katie Cadet's first skirt made out of grass. The Cake Nicole and Anais just can't seem to find a birthday cake for Gumball's birthday. The Project Partner Gumball is hoping to get paired up with Penny for a big school project, but instead gets paired up with Tina. The Clown Gumball finds out that he has a fear of clowns so Darwin and Anais try to help him overcome his fear. The Living Objects Gumball saw a living object which was a glass filled with orange juice. Gumball tells Darwin about a living object named OJ, who needs to get back onto his planet called Inanimate Planetopia (currently known as Inanimate Planet). The New Student A new student comes to Gumball's school, but whenever Gumball tries to talk to him he doesn't say anything, but he talks to Darwin and everyone else and Gumball thinks that the new guy believes that he is better then Gumball, so he plans to try and be like the new guy. In the end of the episode, it is revealed that the new student was a foreign exchange student from Japan and couldn't understand Gumball, but everyone else had been taught some Japanese so that they could talk to the new student one day when Gumball was sick and Darwin forgot to tell him. The Tornado Gumball's Family are hit by a MASSIVE New EF-6 Tornado, and Anais is in her intelligence chemistry club at school, and she's killed while in her club! However, Anais was recovered by a recovery machine that recovers everything. But everything is destroyed, and they need to fix it. Carrie's Past Carrie reveals her past and how she became a ghost to Gumball and Darwin.(The number 4 episode without "the" in the start) The Retirement A shiny morning, Gumball, Eric Watterson and Darwin playing in class with paper planes when principal Brown comes in and introduces their new teacher, then tells that he will replace Miss Simian cause she has been retired, everyone was happy that they get rid off Miss Simian and welcomed the new teacher. At lunch, Tobias was talking to Gumball Eric Watterson, and Darwin about their new teacher and that he finally can make the gum collection under his desk that he wants it for years, Gumball tells how cool is that they can do everything they want and the teacher will not send them detentions. The Clay Gumball and Darwin help Clayton feel more "solid". The Wolf Gumball gets bitten by a werewolf. The Explosion There's a big explosion, and Gumball wants to find out who set up the explosions. In the end, it was revealed that PT Boomer had set off the explosions, and then he gets sent to jail in disgrace for exploding the entire city of Elmore. The Color Gumball gets haunted by the yellow living evil zombie lemons, but Gumball's fear was the color yellow. The Train The Wattersons go on the train to visit Granny Jojo, when Gumball sees Penny and her family. Gumball tries yet again to get to know Penny's family, but he messes everything up again. So Gumball is on a mission to finally make their history better. The Portal While filming a video, Gumball, Eric Watterson and Darwin accidentally create a portal to an opposite dimension, but everyone is evil, especially Banana Joe, who plots to destroy Gumball's dimension. So the Wattersons go into the portal, and stop the Evil Banana Joe, Dark Gumball, and Evil Darwin. After the war, the Wattersons go to Pizza Hut for dinner. The Prom Gumball tries to finally pluck up the courage to ask Penny to be his girlfriend and date for the upcoming School prom. The Divorce When Nicole and Richard have a divorce, Gumball, Eric Watterson, Darwin, and Anais had to get them together again. The Zombies When Gumball accidentally spills a potion that brings everything back to life in the cemetery, zombies emerge from their graves, and it's up to him and his friends to come up with a cure before Elmore becomes a city full of zombies. The Gift Gumball tries to find a gift for Penny's birthday. The Robber When an unknown thief robs the banks of Elmore, Gumball decides to find the culprit that's been robbing them. The War A food-fight war takes place in Elmore Junior High School, and Gumball tries to stop it before they could make a huge mess at the cafeteria. The Theater Gumball wants to see PG-13, NC-17, and R rated movies at the theatre, but his mom, Nicole, won't let him see them. So Nicole let Gumball watched G and PG rated movies, instead. The New Year's Eve Party The Wattersons have a New Year's Eve party but things start going wrong as a robot named metal Gumball who is sent to kidnap Penny,Anais,Nicole and carmen with the help of his robot friends metal Darwin metal Nicole and metal Anais and Metal Eric Watterson by there tank engine Thomas' enemys the Diesels who swear to flush the girls down a toilet full of lava. And it's up to thomas,gumball, Eric Watterson, darwin and richard to save them. Then Gumball tells them to go after them while he & Thomas get back up all over town. The Arena When a new kid at school get's a crush on Penny, Gumball challenges him in a battle arena. The Ex-boyfriend Nicole's ex-boyfriend moves into town. The Mansion Gumball and Darwin got lost in a haunted mansion. The Revenge When Gumball gets blamed for not doing his homework by Tobias, he swears revenge on him. The Sweet Revenge When Gumball gets beaten up for not doing anything what Tina Rex just said to do so by her, he swears the sweetest and awesome revenge on her for inviting other dinosaurs from the past to take over the world. The Snake Gumball accidentally freed an anaconda into the school during a science project. The Real Fish Family Darwin's "real" parents visit him on the Watterson's house They ask his family for help because their house was attacked by a shark and they jeep somewhere to live The Doughnut The Doughnut Sheriff wants to help Gumball, Eric Watterson, Darwin, Banana Joe, OJ, Marshmallow, Rocky Robinson, Rocky the Rock, Leafy, Firey, Pickle, Taco, Kermit the Frog, and the rest of the Muppets to catch the world's #1 most wanted criminal who is also a doppelgänger of Kermit the Frog named Constantine. The Peanut When Penny gets sick, she asks for Gumball's help to get her better. The Employee Gumball wants to get a job so he can earn the money to buy what he wants. The Monster Gumball accidentally drinks Carries potion that turns him into a monster. The HDTV Gumball, Eric Watterson, Darwin, and Richard get sucked into the World of Television on their new HDTV. The Blizzard A massive snow blizzard hits town. The Anniversary When Richard accidently forgets about him and his wife's anniversary, Nicole refuses to talk to him. The Hypnotized A strange hypnotizer goes around town hypnotized people to do crazy things, and it's up to Gumball to stop him. The Kidnapper When Gumball hears that Penny got kidnapped, he tries to find the criminal that kidnapped her. The New Girl Gumball has been caught off guard when Circe introduces Gumball and Darwin to her friend Stacy, and Gumball and Stacy both develop feelings for each other. When Darwin finds out about Circe's sick game, she reminds him that Penny stood in the way of their friendship, and falls for Circe's mind games. One night, her parents are out, and she wants to have "fun" with Gumball. And when everything is coming into place, Darwin and Penny face off against each other for the love of both Gumball and their new friend. The fate of Gumball and Darwin's friendship lies in the hands of Darwin. Plot and Transcript At Elmore Jr. High, Gumball keeps talking about Penny to Darwin. Gumball: No, dude. I'm serious. We're meant for each other. Darwin: FOR THE LAST TIME GUMBALL!!!! YOU AND PENNY ARE NOT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!! (breathing heavily) Gumball: Well. Anyways-- Darwin: RRRAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!! Circe walks in from around the corner. Circe: What's cracking, Nitwits? Darwin: (crying) Circe: What is it now, Darwin? Darwin: Gumball... is sill... talking about... Penny! (crying) Do you think you can help me? Circe: (thinking) I really do feel sorry for Darwin. His brother only cares about his girlfriend. Maybe I should help him. But how? (gasp) (snapping her fingers) Circe: Okay, fish head. I'll help you. Darwin: Hurray! Circe: But you're going to have to wait until tomorrow. Darwin: Aw, man! Circe: My advice: stay as far away from him as possible. She walks away. The Water Darwin teaches Gumball how to swim like a pro but Gumball just doesnt get it so Darwin asked.Darwin Delara to teach him. The Nightmare Gumball is stuck on his own dream and it's up to Darwin, Eric Watterson and Anais to help him wake up in his horrible nightmare. The Girls Gumball , Eric Watterson and Darwin accidentally opened a portal and met their genderswapped female selfs. The Revenge of the Computer The Internet teams up with Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and Pinterest to get revenge from Gumball and Darwin by destroying Gumball's email. Then, Gumball and Darwin try to get Gumball's email back. The Dare When Gumball and Darwin have a slumber party, their classmates find Dodge or Dare and see why there was a warning. The Cookie Gumball and Darwin try to befriend a new student at school Carly, but later turns into a battle for number 1 fan against Sarah. The Maze Gumball, Eric Watterson, Darwin and Anais try to make the most of it while they are lost in the supermarket. The Boredom Gumball and Darwin get detention and try to escape and pass time by doing various things. The Card Banana Joe has a No. 54 Batman trading card which was a super-rare platinum hologram animated talking trading card that Gumball is afraid he will destroy, ruining its value. The Dog Gumball, Eric Watterson and Darwin become friends with the new kid dog named Billy. The Sleepover Gumball is invited to Penny's house when her parents are out, and things get heated through the night. The CGI Converter Gumball, Darwin, and Bobert created an amazing 2D to CGI image conversion computer that can convert any 2D image into a 3D CGI image. But when Gumball accidentally messed up the computer, every 2D image except for the CGI ones, were converted into CGI. It's up for Gumball and Darwin to reverse the machine and turn everything back to normal, as they know it. The Truth Picking up where the episode ''The Nobody left off, Nicole catches Gumball and Darwin outside instead of their room, and wants to ground them for life! While on the run, they and Rob take refuge at the museum, and must tell Nicole the truth: Rob is the one for the shenanigans in the house, not them. But, they accidentally blow up the museum, much to the rage of their family for "ruining their trip." The Clog While riding a roller-coaster at the county fair, Gumball's ears unexpectedly get clogged. He tried everything to get them unclogged, but nothing worked. Then during a visit to the hospital, the doctor tells Gumball that he has "Earclogitis". The Jinx Gumball jinxes Anais and keeps on hitting her everytime she speaks. The Rex Gumball, Eric Watterson and Darwin are invited by Tina to their dump to get along with her father. (This was originally an official idea for the actual show, but it was scrapped, I just wrote my idea of what it might've been.) The Realsons A family of live-action people move next door to the Wattersons, and they go to visit them. Unfortunately, they aren't used to moving in 3 dimensions, and vise versa for the Realsons. The Waste Nicole wins a $3000 shopping mall card and forces all the Wattersons to come with her and they think it's a waste of there time. The Fox Part 1: In Elmore there is a new boy, Carly Fincells a fox, and he apparently signs into Gumball's class and now goes to there. After all a weird hacker has hacked Gumball's world and tells Carly that he actually is a computer-virus. The hacker commands him to destroy and delete Elmore and the rest of the world. When he refuses the order the hacker wants to delete Carly and the rest of Elmore on his own. Of course, he tries to stop the hacker. Part 2: The hacker was able to delete half of Elmore and then Gumball. Carly finds out that he has powers too, so he installs himself into Gumball's world and fights the mouse icon. When he managed to shut down the mouse, he reboots the world and recreates Elmore and the other people. After all Carly makes an anti-hacker program and installs it to the world. Now Elmore is save. Because Carly now knows that he is not supposed to exist in this world he says he needs to delete himself, to keep it save. But Darwin managed to prevent that happening, and he suggests that his parents could adopt Carly. Carly's first Design: The Moving Pt 1 Picking Up Were the FInale Left off The Wattersons And Gumball Have To Move To Another Town, And The Wattersons Blame Anais For That Really Really Bad idea. And Anais Runs Away Because Of That. Note: I All The Time Thought The Ending Of The Finale Is A Cliffhanger. The Moving Pt 2 Anais Comes Back To Say Sorry. And Makes A Time Machine To Go The Past To Fix The Everything Including Past Episodes. Then In The End everything was back to normal Note: it Takes Place Before The kids Season 3 Episode 1 The Remote Part 1 The episode begins before all episodes did,before any of the characters we know and love did not exist.The episode begins with Sir Anthony Silva Elias Bryant Watterson IV.Sir Anthony creates the universal remote and creates a copy.Just in case anything happens to the original.Meanwhile,Mr.Robinson's TV remote breaks and he goes to the only remote place open.A creepy place with creepy people.As Mr.Robinson grabs the remote people begin to chase him.Mr.Robinson barely makes it out of the store alive.Little does he know that he just stole the 2nd Universal Remote. The Last Straw The people of Elmore have had enough of the Wattersons' destructive and irritating incompetence, so they have thrown them out of town. The Embarrassment Gumball Accidently Uploads An Embarrassing Photo Of Himself, And He Can't Delete It! The Clone Gumball Finds A Hidden Machine In School And Accidently Clones Himself. However, His Clone Is A Pest! The Looks Penny And Carrie Compete To See Who Is The Best Looking Girl In School. The Fear When Gumball Servilely Scares Anais, She Freezes In Fear Every Time She Sees Him! The Breakfast Darwin Tries Ultra Hard To Not Break An Egg Like He Did Yesterday! The Mess Darwin Accidently Makes A Giant Mess In His Room! The Powers Sick Of Penny Dreaming Of Being A Superhero Called "The Wonder Fairy", Darwin Decides To Become A Superhero Called "Fishman". The Imitation Gumball Copies Everything Anais Does! The All-Nighter Gumball And Darwin Decide To Stay Up All Night. The Hospital Penny Has To Stay Off School For A While Because She Is Having Her Appendix Removed In Surgery. However, Gumball Gets Anxious About Her. The Unlucky Darwin Finds A Voodoo Doll And Decides To Mess With Penny To Prove He Is Gumball's Coolest Friend. The Breakup After Overhearing Gumball And Penny, Polly Thinks The Two Have Broke Up, So She Tries To Get Their Relationship Together Again. The Report Penny is upset when she gets a B on her report card since she thinks she has to get straight A's, so Gumball and Darwin try to sort her out. The Luck The Wattersons meet Lucky and Ian from Get Lucky!. The Next Generation It's been 20 years into the future and Gumball will save the day. Big City Gumball The Wattersons plan on going to NYC. But, when a villain takes over it, it's Gumball who saves the day! The Opposite Residents of Elmore have fun on opposite day. What episode of this page do you want on TAWOG? The LBSC Tank Engine The Badge The Doll The Valentine The Train The Journey Gumball's Nine Cat Lives The Glasses The Fame The Unforgivable The Brother (2 parts) The Intervention The Throwback Gumball Climbs to Victory The Culprit The Rumor The Railway The Thorn The Bus The Jellyfish The Lullaby The Wilderness The Surgery The Chicken Pox The Staring Contest The Beach The Skirt The Cake The Project Partner The Clown The Living Objects The New Student The Tornado Carrie's Past The Retirement The Clay The Wolf The Explosion The Color The Train The Portal The Prom The Divorce The Zombies The Gift The Robber The War The Theater The New Year's Eve The Arena The Ex-boyfriend The Mansion The Revenge The Sweet Revenge The Snake The Real Fish Family The Doughnut The Peanut The Employee The Monster The HDTV The Blizzard The Aniversary The Hypnotized The Kidnapper The New Girl The Water The Nightmare The Girls The Revenge of The Computer The Dare The Cookie The Maze The Boredom The Card The Dog The Love The CGI Converter The Truth The Clog The Jinx Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Ideas Category:TV Ideas Category:Episode Ideas